Shooting Star!
by pink-lizzy
Summary: The Emerson family has been to many places; every year they move 2 or 3 times. They got settled in Texas just under a year ago and thought it was final. The girls just start getting popular when they end up moving to Japan. Follow them on their journey!
1. OCS

Jocelyn: Hey people these are characters for this story.

Paige: I hope you'll like it!

Jocelyn: This is first story writing together!

Paige: Be sure to check out our profile!

* * *

**Name: Camille Alaine Emerson**

Nickname: Cam, Cami, Mille, Cami-Bear, Kitten

Age: 15

Blood type: AB negative

Skin: Olive Tan

Eyes: Green

Hair: Reddish brown just below the shoulder

Personality: overenthusiastic, gets excited easily, hyper but still serious, protective when someone she cares about gets hurt, smart, clever sometimes, trusts people too easily, girly girl

Likes: pink, music such as classic rock/country/laid back stuff, shopping, dressing up Alex, volleyball, singing, playing guitar/piano, design clothes, sleeping in

Dislikes: Dark things, grumpy people, being taken advantage of, seeing people hurt, hates when someone dear to her cries, waking up early

_Camille is based off Paige_

**Name: Alexandria Helena Emerson**

Nicknames: Alex, Al, Ally, Shortcake

Age: 15

Skin: Tan

Blood type: O positive

Eyes: Deep forest green

Hair: dark blackish brown with purple highlights comes just above her butt

Personality: passionate, smart, hyper sometimes, serious sometimes, loyal, protective, defensive, loses temper easily, cries when angry, tomboy/somewhat girly

Likes: Purple, blue, green, music: listens to anything, reading, writing, singing, playing the guitar/piano/violin, mornings, late evenings, football, design clothes

Dislikes: People taken advantage of, seeing people hurt, hates when someone picks one somebody, people disturbing her while reading

_Based off Jocelyn_

**Name: Penelope Anne Emerson**

Nicknames: penny

Age: 13

Skin: peachy tan mix

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Honey Blonde to the middle of her back

Personality: Happy, girly, hyper, clever, mature for her age, rarely shows when she's sad or angry, smart

Likes: Hot pink, soccer, shopping, cheerleading, sweets, cute things, martial arts, nights, design clothes, reading, cooking

Dislikes: party poopers, mornings

Based off, we hate too say it, but no one

**Parents of the children:**

Camille's parents

(Dad) Daniel Thomas Emerson- Alive

Job- owns a successful record company

(Mom) Olivia Jade Zhenna Emerson- Died in child birth

(Step-mom) Avirl Azelle Emerson

Alexandria's parents:

(Mom) Avirl Azelle (Avery) Emerson - Alive

Job: Owns her own make-up line and clothing line

(Dad) Ryan Ivan Avery- Died in war

Penelope's parents:

(Mom) Avirl Azelle Emerson

(Dad) Daniel Thomas Emerson

* * *

Jocelyn: Next chapter will be posted up soon!

Paige: Watch out for it!


	2. Guess what!

Jocelyn: Here's the first chapter and it is called...

Paige: It's called 'Guess What'! And BTW we don't own anything but the plot and OCs!

Jocelyn: Onward with the story people!

* * *

***3 person pov***

"We're what!" Camille and Alexandria exclaimed in unison.

"I don't think I stuttered… Did I Daniel?" Their mother Avril questioned her husband sarcastically.

"No dear, you didn't." He replied, obviously bored with the discussion; the Emerson family had been through it several times before.

"BUT MOM! We can't move! Not again!" Alex cried out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jeez get some frikin' anger management or something, Al!" Penelope suggested, "It's not like it's going to kill you to not see Luke and Hyden everyday!" she said, sticking her green tongue out at Alex.

"Shut up before I rip that damn lollipop out of your mouth!" Alex lunged for the lollipop but missed; Penny snickered and looked at her mom. It was silent; everyone's eyes shifted from one person to the next except for Camille, she was staring out into space with her jaw dropped in shock. A phone broke the silence, the chorus of _'Red Wine, Mistakes, Mythology by Jack Johnson'_ rang, echoing throughout colossal dining room. Mr. Emerson sighed in relief and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, Mr. Suoh! Yes, we will be arriving tomorrow night. The girls will be starting the next day, correct? Ok. Yes, please send the schedules and uniforms to our new residence. Excuse me one second." He covered the mic of the phone and threw an apologetic smile at the girls, "Please excuse me, business call." He walked into the next room and continued to talk to the chairman of Ouran Academy.

"Anyways, girls, this could be a great new start! It will be you older girls first year in high school! And your third year of middle school, Penelope!" said their mother, obviously persuasion wasn't working for Mrs. Emerson.

Alex just glared at her mother and shouted, "I can't believe you, mom!". After she said that Camille snapped back into reality.

"This is our fourth move in the past two years! Alex and I just made friends! We're A-list now! We're popular! Hell, maybe even the most popular girls in the school!" Camille said fuming, so Alex butted in to help, "And you and dad are okay with ruining our lives! Again?" She yelled, tears streamed down both the girls faces.

"And just to make a quick buck?" Camille guessed, there was no doubt in her mind that she was right.

"That's not..." Mrs. Emerson didn't get to finish because she was cut off by both Camille and Alex.

"Save it, I hate you!" They both screamed in unison while storming off to their bedrooms. Mrs. Emerson winced, the words stinging her like a whip. All that could be heard was the stomping of feet and then simultaneous slamming of doors.

"I don't really care, but honestly mom? Do we have to move again? I don't even like Japan. You and dad should at least consider how we feel the next time you decide to do this to us." Penelope said with no emotion what so ever. She traded her lollipop for a fork and picked up her dinner, leaving for her room to continue eating.

Mr. Emerson stood in the doorway; he stuffed his phone into his back pocket.

"What'd I miss, Honey?" He asked in confusion, seeing no one but his wife in the dining room. Mrs. Emerson just shook her head and ran into Mr. Emerson's arms, sobbing wildly. After a while Mr. & Mrs. Emerson walked to each of their daughter's doors, listening to what they were doing.

Avril and Daniel were in front of Penelope's room, they could hear her packing her belongings while talking on the phone with her friends to tell them she was leaving. They walked across the hall to see their daughter Camille's door open. They walked into see everything was packed and ready to go, the only things out were the things she would need for tomorrow. They tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and gently closed the door.

They walked to the right of Camille's door where Alex's room was; they saw her things already boxed outside of her door. Once they got closer, they could hear their daughter's favorite band playing. It was Paramore, the song 'Playing God' was on, the song she listened to when she wanted to be left alone. Mr. Emerson had the movers send their belongings to Japan. When everything was sorted out, he slipped in bed next to his wife and drifted asleep.

***The next day, Alex's POV* **

"Girls!" my dad's voice echoed throughout the house, "Hurry up! Its going to take a while to get to Japan! And your first day of school is tomorrow!" My dad had all of our posessions flown out to our new house last night, so I was double-checking everything. I yanked up the deep-red skirt on my bed and peered under. It was too dark to see so I ran my hand along the dusty ground, regretting it the moment I found a photo of me, Cam, and our best friend Hayden. It was taken at the fair, we were all grinning widely and holding up a deep fried snickers bar.

As I stared at the picture, unable to suppress my tears any longer, I started to break down and cry. We have lived here in Texas for just a under a year; in mine and Cam's lifetime we've lived in 27 places, 8 of those being in the United States. It's difficult but at least we make friends easily, and if it doesn't work out we still have each other to talk to. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to contain my thoughts.

"In ten minutes everyone should be in the limo! If not, we're leaving you behind!" My dad yelled from two stories down, barely audible.

'_Maybe if I stay here I won't have to go.' _I thought to myself.

"You still have to go Alex!" My dad shouted.

'_Damn.' _I thought as I pulled on a pair of black sweats with blue writing down the side, a light blue Paramore top, and matching blue converse.

"Three minutes!" Dad yelled. I threw my hair back in a ponytail, grabbed my cell phone and iPod, and looked around my room; this was my favorite place out of all the moves. Wiping my eyes, I walked down the hall to the elevator and stepped inside, pressing 'floor one'. I only thought one thing as the doors closed, 'Japan, here I come!'.

***Camille's POV* **

"Seriously! Why can't Alex and mom hurry up for a change?" I asked my half sister Penelope. We were both laying down on the lawn, staring at the clouds.

"Don't ask me, we're 50 times more girly than them but somehow we get ready faster." She replied, poking my shoulder then waving her finger at a sailboat-shaped cloud. I sighed and took a deep, relaxing breath.

"I'm going to miss the bright sun and warm Texas air; I wish I could trap it in a jar and take it with us." I said, Penny nodded her head in agreement.

"But, Cami, do you think this'll be the last time we'll live here? I mean, there might not be to much business in Japan for mom or dad. Do you think they'll move us back here if there isn't?" She looked over at me, her eyes swelled from crying so much; not many people get to see it but Penny is way more emotional than she lets on.

"Well, since we've moved here, Dad has signed some of the biggest names in country music and Mom has worked with major fashion icons, so it's a possibility." I told her, she smiled and returned her gaze towards the sky.

"Are all of you ready? Get in the car! Oh, and your mother picked out the new furniture for your new rooms, by the way." Dad said while slipping into the limo. Penny an I grabbed three laptops from the grass and waited.

Soon mom and Alex came rushing out the door. I handed Alex her purple laptop as we all hopped into the limo. Once we were all in, it took off. As we drove away, I watched the last Texas sunrise that I'll see for a while.

***Penelope's POV***

I rested my chin on the palm of my right hand and stared out the translucent window. Everything was passing by in a blur, but I could still make out the trees. Their emerald leaves are now joined by an occasional crimson or golden leaf. We've never seen an entire autumn here in Texas, we moved here a little under a year ago at the brink of winter and fall; most of the trees had been bare at the time. It's gorgeous here, the air is so crisp and the colors so vibrant. Why not a little longer? Just so I can say I've lived in one place for at least year, but knowing my parents, that'll never happen. They get bored so easily, they crave change.

Not me. I just wish I could stay. I FINALLY found friends who don't use me for my money, and I FINALLY have a boyfriend. But no, do mom and dad take me, Alex, or Camille's feelings into consideration? Do they really not care? Especially Al, its so much harder for her than it is for me and Camille. I'm scared that she'll get so tired of leaving her somewhat settled-in life behind that she'll decide to stay. And the worst part is, if she sets her mind to it, mom, dad or anyone else couldn't do a thing about it.

Who knows? Maybe I'll like Japan. I seriously doubt it though. I mean, I don't know the slightest thing about Japanese culture. Oh, and this school we're going to, Ouran Academy? Sounds like a bunch of stuck up rich kids. I shook my head at the thought. Soon the limo came to a standstill and everyone grabbed their belongings; me and my sisters grabbed our laptops, phones, and iPods, slipping out of the limo.

As we were boarding our private jet, I snapped a photo of the beautiful autumn day. As I took my seat I looked at the picture; the wind blowing through the trees and flowers saying their last goodbyes before winter. I deleted it, knowing it would only bring back painful memories later. I glanced at Camille, her eyes closed and her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. I turned to Alex, she had her headphones in her ears and was sleeping. A teardrop rolled down my cheek and onto my camera screen; I rested my chin on window, watching the trees fade into the neverending horizon.

* * *

Paige: There you go, people persons!

Jocelyn: Hope you all liked it and I'd like to thank my bff Paige for writing almost all of it! But I typed it all so props to me to! ^_^

Paige: Why thanks Joce, and review our story or get attacked by Phil my evil dog!

Jocelyn: More like little rat dog from hell. But anyways, I agree with Paige. Review or get eaten by the little rat dog!

Paige & Jocelyn: Until next time readers!


	3. Code Operation

Jocelyn: little sis!

Paige: What big sis?

Jocelyn: We had a review from callenicole!

Paige: Your right and callenicole is awesome!

Jocelyn: And she agrees that fried snickers bars are awesome along with fried cookie dough, and roasted corn?

Paige: Yummy! I love those. So?

Jocelyn: So shall I do the disclaim or shall you, oh awesome one.

Paige: Who did it last time?

Jocelyn: You did lil sis.

Paige: It's all yours Big sis.

Jocelyn: We do NOT own anything to do with OHSHC, or the music but we do own the plot and OCS! Plus if we did own OHSHC than Haruhi would be with Mori! And our OCs would be in there but there not.

Paige: Well done big sis now lets get to the story! Read and review please! OHH and one more thing we dedicate this chapter to Callenicole.

* * *

***3 pov***

The Emerson family had arrived at their new mansion at 9 o'clock pm. It was a beautiful looking home. They had lived there once before when the girls were a little smaller, so they all still knew their way around the colossal house.

"All right girls, your rooms are still in the same place, and your mother took the liberty of decorating it to you style and taste." Mr. Emerson said while the girls ran straight to there rooms.

***Alex's POV (in her room)***

When I opened my bedroom door I was in shock, it was so beautiful. It was an old gothic castle style room. The wall parallel to the door had a huge feather bed with a wrought iron bed frame. Above the beds was a thick, deep-violet canopy which was tied back. A thick ash-gray blanket with purple designs was spread across the top of the bed. There where tons of throw pillows with various designs in different shades of gray, black, and violet. A small bedside table was on both sides of the bed, and on each one held a flower vase with black and purple roses with one surprise red rose in each vase.

A gray journal with the family crest on the front of it was on the left bed side table along with old fashioned feathered ink pens. The wall left to the bed is a window, and two 15 foot tall, midnight colored curtains are tied back by silk, blood-red ribbons. A glass door is disguised in the window near the bed. I walked over to it, opened it, and I realized it leads to a huge patio that is about 10 feet wide and 15 feet long.

On my patio I saw several wrought iron chairs along with a wrought iron table. On the table is a silky black umbrella that covers half the patio. The cement handrails lining the patio are covered in forest green ivy leaves. A couple of plants decorate the patio also. To the right of my patio, I notice it's connected to Cami's patio by a small two feet wide walk way.

I shake my head _'Of course they did that. They know I can't stand to be away from Cami in any new place.' _I thought as I walked back inside and closed the glass door behind me. That's when I noticed the rest of my room. There in front of me was a blood red, old fashioned sofa. Two small tables were on both sides of it and each held a wrought iron candle holder. One red candle is in the middle, ash-gray candles are on both sides of that and black candles are on both sides of the gray ones.

The wall across from the window-wall has a beautiful purple desk and on the desk is a black computer, a red lamp, and office supplies; a purple stool is underneath it. I then noticed a curtain to the left of the desk and proceeded to walk to it. I pulled back the curtain and stepped inside. I was in awe; the closet was as big as the room. The closet contained all kinds of my favorite clothes from every designer; it also had a whole wall of shoes.

I noticed there were a lot of my mom's designs, designs from collections not even released in stores yet. A small vanity table stocked with all of my favorite make-up, also mostly from my mom's collection. I walked out of my closet and headed straight to my dresser. I got my pjs and changed into them. I grabbed my black iPod off the dresser and put in my ear phones. I lied down under the covers in my bed and put my iPod on shuffle; one of my favorite songs came on 'Airplanes by B.O.B. ft. Hayley Williams'. As I drifted to sleep I stared at my ceiling, hanging from it was a wrought iron chandelier with fake candle-lights. That was the last thing I saw before I drifted asleep.

***Camille's POV (when she first entered her room)***

When I opened my door, I was so amazed at how perfect my room fit my personality. The wall directly across from the door held a huge magnificent feather bed with a rose gold canopy bed frame. The curtains over the bed are thin, wispy, and peach pink. The blanket covering the bed is silky and was the most astonishing shade of peach I had ever seen.

There were a lot of throw pillows that were various shades of sliver, peach, rose gold, pink ,and light gray with lots of designs. There were bedside tables on either side of the beautiful bed. On them were rose gold vases with an assortment of pink, orange, yellow hibiscus flowers. One of the side tables held a silver iPod dock and the other held a peachy-pink journal with a rose gold family crest on the front. I glanced above me to see a crystal chandelier and look down to see a big white fur rug under my feet.

Next to my bed there was a big window-wall with a glass sliding door disguised into it. I slid the door back and stepped outside onto a large patio. There was an antique silver table accompanied by a couple of matching silver chairs. In the center of the table was a wispy, silky, peach umbrella that covered half of the patio. Hung near the glass door was a seashell wind chime. A couple of palm trees were scattered around the patio and vibrant emerald ivy lined the cement railing. I glanced to my right and saw a path way that led to another patio, probably Alex's patio.

I walked back through the glass door and shut it behind me. I saw a peach-pink, old fashioned sofa with two beaded silver pillows on it. Two small tables were placed on either side. One table held a lit grapefruit scented candle and a crystal bowl filled with tropical fruits. On the other table was a beautiful pearl and gold specked fish with a long, flowing tail. On another part of the wall was a white antique vanity holding an elaborate silver mirror and filled with tons of my mom's make up.

On it is a silver brush, a vase full of orange, yellow, and pink Hibiscus flowers, and a hot pink Mac laptop. Next to it was a silver curtain door that I knew lead to my closet. I didn't bother enter because I knew it was fully stocked with all my favorite things. I turned to the left of curtain and gasped. I saw the most beautiful pearl-white grand piano. I walked over to it and started to play a song that I loved, it is called 'Requiem for a Dream'.

***Penelope's pov (when she first walked to her room)**

As I made my way to my room I couldn't help but feel excited. After dad told Cam, Al, and I that mom designed our rooms herself, we all went running up the stairs. I parted after we got to third floor and Cam and Al kept going until they hit the fourth floor. I paused in front of my door and sucked in a deep breath. I turned the doorknob and peeked my head in, I was hit with an explosion of color. My walls were painted a fun yellow with white, pink, bright blue, and orange paint splattered on the walls.

A big fluffy white rug was smack dead in the middle of my room and above it was a hot pink chandelier. My bed was huge; the frame was white, it's posts were tall. My blanket is a VS PINK with peace signs, smiley faces, and hearts. On the bed were a lot of throw pillows and my monkey, Kay-Chan, laid happily on them. I had a white bed side table and on it rests a peace sign shaped alarm clock.

I also had a glittery white desk with an orange laptop and a vase full of blue daisies. Near it is a pink curtain, behind the curtain was a closet which I will have to checkout later. I also had a big window wall that looked out side, the curtains shielding it are orange. In front of the window is a baby pink piano that I will probably never play. The rest of my room is filled with all of my old cheer things. I also had a TV right across from my bed. I flopped down on my bed and turned it on to Food Network.

***Camille's POV (when she's done playing the piano)***

As soon as I was done playing the piano, I went into my closet to get my PJs. I pulld off a hanger that had a pink silk Pj set on it, slipped them on, and headed out of my closet. I walked straight to the sliding glass door and pulled it open. I stepped out into the cool warm air and closed the door behind me. Silently, I tiptoed across the small walk way that connected mine and Alex's patio. Praying that she left her sliding glass door unlocked, I gave it a tug and it slid open. As I stepped into her room, I let out a little gasp.

_'Wow. It looks similar to mine but with darker colors but I don't have a desk and she doesn't have a piano...'_ I thought to myself. The light was on in her room but she was nowhere in sight. I walked over towards Ally's bed, that's where the light switch was located. I was about to flip off the light when I noticed she was laying in bed and had sweat on her forehead along with a pained expression.

_'I wonder what's wrong with her?' _I thought then all of a sudden she started tossing and turning. She let out blood curdling screams and shot up from her laying position on the bed to a upright position. Tears swelled in her eyes and she was breathing heavily. I rushed to her, my older sister instincts taking over me.

"Alex what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked her frantically, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm fine, I just had a nightmare, that's all." She said in a quiet voice.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She nodded her head, "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her, she shook her head no.

"If you don't mind, I would like to go back to bed." Alex said, but she stopped when she saw my face.

"What?" Alex asked me.

"Why won't you tell me? You always tell me about your nightmares." A pained expression flashed across my face but I quickly replaced it with a concerned smile.

"I always have the nightmare, it happens every time we move and you know that… But its completely different from the usual 'I walk into the new school with no pants but underwear on' dream."

"That's weird. What is this nightmare about?"

"I dreamed that... That you, me, and Penny were on our way to the ice cream parlor in Texas to meet Hayden. You were driving then all of a sudden a huge truck rammed into our car. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed covered in bandages; that's when mom and dad walked in. They started screaming aand telling me it was all my fault because you and Penny were dead." Alex exclaimed to me while looking away and started crying; it hurt so bad to see her cry.

"Look at me, Alex" Alex still kept her eyes on the ground, "Alexandria Helena Emerson, you look at me this very instant." I said angrily and Alex complied.

"Listen hear and listen good, Ally. Don't you ever think that will happen. And by the slimmest chance something like that did happen, mom and dad wouldn't blame you. They'd be thankful at you were a live, not angry at you. So don't you think that for one second. And besides, we both made a promise when we were five. Remember? The promise was we would never leave each other and I intend on keeping that promise." I scolded her with the most serious voice I could manage, which was very unlike me.

"Now its getting late so we should get going to bed. Good night, Al." I told her as she laid down. I got up from the bed, flipped off the light, and slipped back out of the sliding door.

"Goodnight, Cami. And your right, they would be thankful. But the thing is," she paused and sucked in a forced breath, "that dream felt so real, almost like it will happen. And promises can't always be kept, you know. I'll do my best to keep it, Sis." Alex said the last sentence in a quiet voice, I could barely make it out. I softly closed the glass door and silently made my way to my room. I crawled under my bed covers and drifted off to sleep.

***3rd person POV (the next day)***

"Rise and shine, ladies!" An anoying voice, Daniel's voice, called from down stairs. Alex immediately hopped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom screaming.

"Dibs on the hall shower!" She yelled while running. She tripped over her feet and fell flat on her face; running plus Alex just don't mix. An annoyed sigh came from Cami's room as she turned and glared at the clock.

_'6 o'clock am! I'm going to kill them!' _she thought and flipped back over, pulling the blanket over her head. A floor down Penelope sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Time to get up Kay-chan!" She said to her stuffed toy monkey. Penny stood up, stretched out her arms, and yawned.

"Hmm… What to wear, what to wear?" Alex mumbled as she wrapped a robe around her. On her way through the colossal hallway to her room she heard a loud snore.

"Ugh! Not again!" she moaned and walked into Camille's room.

_'Cam is going to rip my head off for this.' _Alex thought as she tugged back silky peach curtains and the sun came pouring in. Alex heard a muffled growl.

"Allllexxxxx… close the curtains. NOW." An angry voice demanded.

"Wake up sleeping beauty! It's our first day of school!" Alex poked her sister softly on the shoulder.

"Soak up some of that vitami..." Alex gulped. A pair of ruby eyes glared at Alex and she could have sworn horns were sticking out from under Camille's hair. Alex backed away slowly with her hands up in fear; she shot out of the room and into her own.

Alex pranced into her fully-stocked closet. Closing her eyes, she grabbed the first thing she felt and held it up in front of her.

_'Perfect'_ She thought, forcing on the tight gray dress that featured a band of black lace wrapped around the torso in a criss-cross manner. It was one from her mother's brand new collection; not released yet, of course.

Alex picked out a pair of black snakeskin pumps and a Tiffany chain bracelet. She pinned half of her hair up, exposing her purple highlights. She put on a little eye make-up and swiped on a cotton candy shade of MAC Lusterglass lip gloss. Alex smiled when she realized how great she looked. As she made her way though the gigantic house, she ran into Camille in the hallway.

Cami was wearing a slouchy, form fitting, electric blue, one sleeved, scoop neck, t-shirt dress. A chunk of large jewels were placed where the sleeve meets body of the dress. The Louis Vuitton heels she was wearing would of made her tower over Alex if Alex wouldn't have worn heels also. Cami's hair was let down in soft loose curls and her smokey make-up made her look even more gorgeous than usual.

Camille glared at her sister for waking her up and kept walking with Alex close behind her. When they arrived in the kitchen everyone else was seated, discussing school arrangements.

"What are you two wearing?" Mrs. Emerson questioned, a smirk made its way to her lips. The girls put there best puppy dog eyes into action.

"Mommy! Please? We want to make a good impression on our first day of school! Nobody will have these dresses and we'll be swarmed by your adoring fans!" Al and Cami pleaded. They both stood up and gave there mother a warm hug.

Mrs. Emerson chuckled and replied, "That's not what I meant, sweeties.". The girls gave their mother a confused look.

"You have to wear uniforms!" she said as an apologetic smile played on her lips. Camille and Alex gaped in absolute horror.

-**fifteen minutes later**-

The two oldest girls stormed angrily down the stairs while Penelope skipped joyfully.

"I hate you guys." Alex said with a blank expression, "We look like damn barbie doll marshmallows!"

Mr. & Mrs. Emerson took in the fluffy yellow dresses. They both covered their mouths but their laugh was still visible in their eyes. Camille spun around and said "Fluffy" while Alex shot a warning glance at her.

"Sorry…" Camille mumbled softly.

"Oh, you'll be fine. And I almost forgot, here's a note for Mr. Suoh. And DO NOT READ IT." Mr. Emerson said, knowing they'd read it anyways. Mrs. Emerson looked at her watch and tapped it to let the girls know it was time for school. The girls quickly grabbed a piece of bacon along with their purses.

"Have a good first day at school" Their parents yelled as the three girls stepped out the door, walked down the long drive way, and slipped into the waiting limo. The sun was shining but there was still a slight chill in the air, maybe from the girl's moods.

* * *

-**Operation Chocolate milk**-

"I can't believe we have to wear these yellow, fluffy, marshmallow dresses." Alex complained as she made a disgusted face and stared out the window.

"Oh relax. You'll survive! So who wants chocolate milk?" Camille asked excitedly, expecting a 'yes' from her sisters. They simply nodded their heads; one smiled widely while the other gave a smaller smile.

"Driver person! To the commoners supermarket! They have the best chocolate milk!" Cami yelled, causing everyone in the car to momentarily lose their hearing.

When the limo pulled up to the front of the supermarket everyone in the parking lot stared and whispered. As three beautiful girls stepped out of the car, the whispers grew louder. The light breeze that blew their hair made the scene look like a movie shoot.

"To the chocolate milk!" Penelope waved her finger towards the store. As they walked through the automatic doors, they all took in the unfamiliar setting; they had never seen a commoner's supermarket before.

"What are those things?" Penny asked Alex while pointing to the rolling, silver baskets that were everywhere.

"I guess they carry around your food." she answered and shrugged. After about five minutes the girls were getting annoyed, they had no idea where to start.

"Wait here and act cute." Camille whispered, setting her plan into action. She walked to a very tall, decently cute worker and rested her hand on his chest while fake tears clouded her eyes.

"Excuse me, sir? May I ask you a question?" Cami Looked up at him from under long feather-like lashes. The teenage worker blushed crimson red and looked around. All of the customers and workers were watching as the scene unfolded.

"Uhhh… Wh-wha-what is it, ma'am?" he responded, amazed at Camille's heartbreaking beauty.

"Could you please show my sisters and I to the chocolate milk? Surely a strong, handsome gentleman such as yourself could help a poor, lost soul like me. And I would deeply appreciate the favor." she cooed, allowing a tear to roll down her cheek while Alex and Penny pouted behind Camille sweetly.

"Uhhh su-sure" He replied as he led the girls to a section of the store with an assortment of drinks. A slender boy with soft feminine features and a periwinkle blazer on was picking up a few boxes of instant coffee. He glanced over at the group, surprised to see Ouran students at a commoner's supermarket.

"H-he-here you go, ma'am." The worker handed a bottle of chocolate milk to Camille. She smirked and worked her magic. Cami pulled down the teenager's chin with her index finger until their faces were separated by 4 inches of thin air.

"Thank you…." She waited for him to supply his name.

"H-h-hiro. Hiro is my name"

"Thank you so much, Hiro. You will be in my thoughts, my knight in shining armor. Your deep ocean blue eyes will never be forgotten." she bowed her head and released her star struck victim, "I will forever be in your debt, heavenly prince." Cami slipped a piece of paper into Hiro's hand; he looked at the paper and his eyes went wide. Alex gestured for him to leave and he reluctantly did so.

_'Oh, great. New girls. And that one girl reminds me of someone I know, someone very arrogant and pushy… I just can't put my finger on it!…'_ The boy in the Ouran uniform thought then pounded his fist in his palm, "I got it! Tamaki-sempi!"

Alex, Penny, and Cami turned towards the boy. He awkwardly smiled and walked away swiftly. After that the girls paid for the milk and walked out of the supermarket.

"Hey Cam, what was on that piece of paper you gave to that guy?" Penny asked curiously.

"My phone number." Camille said in a happy tone while Alex did a face palm.

* * *

-**Operation Get Directions-**

"Alex was that a boy or girl at the supermarket? You know the one in the blue blazer, getting instant coffee." Penelope stared up at Alex as they stepped out of the limo. The Ouran students all took a double take when they noticed the three new girls step onto the pavement. They walked towards the school with Camille on the left, Alex on the right, and Penelope in the middle. A few wolf whistles were heard as the girls made their way through the courtyard.

"I think it was a boy, but I'm not certain; he had on very feminine appearance and voice." Alex said replied deep in thought, "I think he attends Ouran, I remember him wearing one of those uniforms." she pointed at a boy nearby them, he had been staring at them. The boy misunderstood the message and fainted with hearts in his eyes. The girls laughed and kept walking.

"Camille, we need directions." Penny stated, knowing Cami can get them whatever they need Alex looked around.

"Who should we choose? Ooh! Lets ask him!" Alex pointed out a rather nerdy-looking boy, about 5'4 with too-small glasses.

"Lets cause a scene, ladies." Penelope threw a devilish grin at the crowd of students, "Time to have some fun!" Camille pushed her way through the bustling hallway until she was in front of the her target. She let out a deep sigh and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Camille! No!" Penny and Alex screamed in unison, as they dashed towards their 'fainted' sister. The nerd-boy caught her just before her head hit the tile floor. The throng of students turned their heads and closed in around the shaken girl. 'Oh my!' and 'Is she okay?' were popular phrases among the panicked students. Nerd-boy looked down at the girl in his arms, unsure of what to do.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Cami's eyes snapped opened.

"I would like two TACOS and a large sweet tea, no sugar in it, please?" she called with a loopy expression.

Alex grabbed a tall, ash haired boy and exclaimed, "Why? Why MY sister? She'll never be the same!" her forced tears drenched the shocked boy's shirt. Nerd-boy softly shook Cami's shoulders, his face filled with panic.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just need to find Mr. Suoh's office, oh!" she fell when she attempted to stand. Cami placed her hand on her forehead.

"Goodbye, cruel world!" she exclaimed as Penny dropped her books, fell to her knees, and began sobbing wildly. A minute later Camille was shook awake again. She blinked rapidly for a moment.

"Thank you my dear savior! I would crawl through raging blizzards just to feel the warmth of your embrace." the boy's heart fluttered. The other two girls collected themselves and took their spots besides Camille. The crowd of people dispersed.

* * *

-**Operation Meet Haruhi-**

'Ugh, them again. Sempi and the twins would LOVE them.' The boy from the supermarket approached the girls. He shooed away the Nerd-boy kindly and greeted the girls.

"Hey, that was some impressive work. Those fake tears and the occasional side glance? Very amusing. Would you mind telling me your names?" The boy asked.

"Hi! I'm Penelope. Penny for short." the boy bowed to her, while she giggled and looked away.

"I'm Alexandria, but you can call me Alex." she bowed in respect and as he did.

"And I guess that would make me Camille, but really, call me Cami. We're the Emerson sisters." She winked at him as he bowed to her.

"What's your name?" Penny asked, he smiled.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka. It's a pleasure to meet you three. You all look kind of lost, do you need help?" He replied as he looked at the girls, his gaze fell on Alex.

"Well Haruhi, we were looking for Mr. Suoh's office when we… got distracted." Alex said in a charming voice.

"I know where that is, so please, follow me." Haruhi said as he led the girls down the hallway.

* * *

-**Operation Meet the Suohs-**

The group approached Mr. Suoh's office, a faint argument could be heard inside. Haruhi stopped in the door way when he noticed a tall blonde-haired boy with violet eyes. The boy looked over at Haruhi with a slight smile as a questioning look flashed crossed the blonde's features. Haruhi just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'new girls'. Haruhi was mumbling his goodbyes and started to walk away when he was pulled back.

"Wait, Haruhi!" Camille grabbed his wrist and received a confused glare from the blonde kid. She picked up a pencil from the ground and then looked down into his eyes, tipping his chin back.

"You dropped your pencil, dear friend. You really should be more careful, someone could take it from you. And by the way, a true lady never cries phony tears." **(An: remember the comment from Haruhi earlier.)** Haruhi just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Oh my little princess! That was perfect!" The blonde boy spun Camille around and then hugged her closer.

"Sempi! Set her down, you're suffocating her." Haruhi said with an annoyed tone. 'I knew this would happen.' he thought to himself.

"Excuse my outburst, I'm Tamaki! Nice to meet you princess!" he looked around at the girls then turned to Mr. Suoh.

"Well I'll be with the others today after school if you need me, father. The Club will run a little later than scheduled." Tamaki said.

"Very well. Go now Tamaki, I have visitors. You too, Haruhi" Mr. Suoh ordered in a serious tone. Tamaki winked at the girls as he and Haruhi walked out the door.

"Hello girls! Long time no see." Mr. Suoh said, the smallest smile brightened his face.

"Hi Mr. Suoh! It's been so long. Our father wanted to send his regards and deliver this letter." Alex said while pulling out the letter. He took it and opened it.

"Don't let them trick you." He read out loud. Everyone in the room was confused, but they tossed the thought aside.

"Anyways, back to business. Here are your schedules, girls. Is there anything else you need?" he asked simply, passing out 3 black and white papers.

"Well Mr. Suoh, you see, there is this one thing. No offense sir but these dresses are hideous." Camille stated, all business, while she gestured her hand towards the fluffy monstrosity.

"We were actually wondering if we could wear something else. ANYTHING else, for that matter." Alex proposed, dreading looking like a marshmallow the remainder of her high school years.

"I'm sorry girls but I can't allow… Just because me and your fath… You all don't get special treatmen... Oh, fine! Nothing to drastic, please? Starting tomorrow wear what you would like." Mr. Suoh gave in when the girls cued up their puppy dog eyes.

'So THAT'S what he meant by tricking.' everyone thought.

"Sorry, Daniel." He mumbled as the girls walked away.

* * *

-**Operation Meet Honey, Mori and Chika!-**

About twenty minutes later Camille and Alex were walking through the crowded hallway to their first class. The muffled chorus of _Airplanes by B.O.B ft Hayley Williams_ played in Alex's purse.

**(An: Alex is in bold; **_Penny in Italics_**) **

**'Hello? Penelope?'**

_'Alex! I can't find the dojo! Help me!'_

**'Where are you?'**

_'Ten feet away from you, at the front of classroom 346-D'_

Alex snapped her phone shut and glared at Penelope. The older girls cut across the swarming students and found Penny. Alex pulled out her map and pointed to a door marked 'Exit' in bright crimson letters that was 5 feet away from them.

"Come on, Blondie! It's right outside!" she grabbed Cami and Penny's wrists and stumbled out of the exit door. The girls maneuvered around a large, elaborate fountain. They approached a tall martial arts dojo.

"Wow! It's so big!" Penelope yelled, laughing when Camille said 'cough... that's what... cough... she said... cough, cough'. Penny opened the doors and threw he arms in the air.

"I'm Heeeeeeerrrrrrreeeeee!" She yelled; astonished faces were staring at her. Everyone was sitting cross-legged on the floor except three boys. One was dressed in a white karate uniform and the two others wore the same blue blazers and slacks as all of the other high school boys. The boy in the uniform had chestnut hair, his boring brown eyes where covered by glasses, and was averaged sized when it came to height.

Directly in front of him was an extremely short boy with deep brown eyes and honeycomb blonde hair; he was holding a bunny. The last boy had midnight hair and dark ash-eyes, he was standing behind the blonde and was at least double his height. The boy with the glasses eyes lit up when he saw Penelope.

"I win this match, Chika! Let's welcome the new girls." the blonde exclaimed in a childish voice. Glasses-boy growled but complied.

"Hello girls! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey for short. I'm in class 3-A along with my cousin and best friend Takashi Morinozuka, you can call him Mori! And this is my brother Chika." The blonde giggled and Mori grunted in agreement. The girls smiled as Penny introduced them.

"I'm Penelope. This is my half sister Alex and my other half sister Camille. We are the Emerson sisters!" The introduction was short and sweet. Honey and Mori walked out of the dojo and kissed each girls hand as they did so. Penny blushed strawberry red when Honey kissed her hand. Chika took Penny's arm and closed the double doors.

"Penelope we have heard so much about you! We heard a rumor that you are the leading champion in America, correct? It seems you have taken a liking to my brother. Don't. He's an alien. Seriously! You should see how much cake…" his voice faded as the doors closed.

**

* * *

**

-Operation Meet The Twins-

***10 minutes later***

"Are you ready, Cam?" Alex looked over at her sister with a nervous expression. She took a deep breath and glanced at the empty hallway around them.

"Let's go Alex! Our first class of the day!" Camille exclaimed, beaming with excitement. She watched as Alex turned the knob, trembling the whole time.

"Why, hello! You girls must be the Emerson sisters. I'm your teacher, Mr. Ventora. If you girls wouldn't mind introducing yourselves to the class…" He trailed off and motioned for the class to be silent.

"Hey people! I'm Camille." she stepped her right foot forward and held up a peace sign. Her fluorescent orange nails glowed against her skin. She stepped back and shoved her sister forward. Alex smiled sheepishly and suddenly snapped back into her normal self.

"Hello. My name is Alexandria Emerson. But please, call me Alex." She grinned at the class and stepped back to where her sister was standing; the two girls winked at the class.

"Ok, you two can sit by Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Raise your hands, boys." Mr. Ventora said, he would regret that decision later. A set of cheeto-color haired twins raised their hands and smirked.

_'This should be fun.'_ the twins thought.

"You know what to do, Camille." Alex whispered, staring at the twins. As they walked down the aisle, the boys whistled and the ladies giggled at the beautiful girls in their presence. The girls noticed Haruhi sitting in a desk between the twins. He smiled and slightly waved.

Camille mouthed to Alex, "Me left, you right."

Cami sat her bag on the desk next to Hikaru while Alex set hers down next to Kaoru. Camille sat on Hikaru's desk and laid her head on his chest.

"Why you my prince, must be Hikaru! Oh, how I've tossed in bed endless nights, restless from the thought of the molten amber that is better known as your eyes. I would give absolutely anything to gaze into those golden suns for a mere minute alone. Thank you, my sweet prince. I will finally have a peaceful slumber." She looked up at his face, shed a single tear, and caressed his cheek.

Alex sat on Kaoru's lap and chimed in, "And you, darling, must be Kaoru." She wrapped her arms around his torso and then released her embrace. She rested her hand on his neck, "I've wished to feel your sweet touch for the longest time! Your skin is like velvet ivory glistening against your ginger hair. You will forever be in my dreams, darling."

The twins glanced at each other and a smile flashed across their face for a moment. Kaoru swooped Alex up in his arms; his face solemn.

"My beautiful angel your long, midnight strands are beyond anything I've ever seen." Kaoru ran his finger through Alex's hair, "the way your soft waves fall against your heavenly face, no amount of money could replace your beauty, angel." he held her closer and closer. Hikaru pulled Camille's chin forward untill their faces were just inches apart.

"Camille, your petal pink lips are as smooth as glass; they are two fluffy clouds residing amongst the heavens above. How I long to feel the delicate touch of your lips against mine; I have goosebumps at the very thought. Didn't you mention you haven't been sleeping well? Maybe you could sleep in my bed tonight, I'm sure you would sleep quite comfortably in my arms, Kitten." He gazed longingly into her emerald green eyes.

The twins leaned forward at the same time and Alex and Camille gave them a peck on the lips. The class busted into applause; whistles were heard along with jealous sighs.

"Settle down class! Girls sit in YOUR desks NOW, please. So today we are learning…"

* * *

-**Lunch period C**-

The lunch room was full of students, half of them discussing the new girl's antics. Camille and Alex bought some sushi from the line and walked towards their younger sister. Alex glanced over at Camille and said, "Interesting first class, right Cam?" She busted out laughing as she watched Camille nod then turn purple trying to suppress a giggle.

"I haven't seen those guys in forever! They've changed so much!" Camille smiled and look over to Alex to see if she agreed.

"They're a hell of a lot cuter, that's for sure." Alex stated, joining Penelope at the otherwise empty table.

"So how has your day been' Penny? Anything interesting happen?" Alex asked, turning her head slightly to the side.

"Well, do you remember the guy from the dojo with glasses? He flirted with me the whole time! And his face turned red when I said his brother was cute! But Chika is weird and I think he's jealous of Honey." Penny giggled and blushed a little. Alex playfully nudged her sister in the side.

"Ohhh so you like Mitsukuni? The short blonde!" Penny blushed beet red and mouthed 'yes'.

"Aww! Young love!" Alex shouted; a few heads turned to see what the outburst was for.

"Honey and Penny sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes lov…" Camille was cut off by someone standing behind her.

"Cami-bear! My kitten!" Screamed one of the twins as he wrapped his arms around Camille and started kissing her reddish brown hair playfully.

"Al! Shortcake!" The other twin yelled, throwing his arms around Alex with a big, dumb smile on his lips.

"Kaoru, I missed you too but let go! We haven't seen each other in 6 years and you decide to get all lovey-dovey?" Alex snapped while attempting to push Kaoru off. He let go and looked at her with a hurt expression. She smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Just kidding! Get over here!" Alex yelled.

"Hello, Hikaru! I've missed you so much! You look so different, my little ladies man! It seems that all the girls were fawning over you this morning... I have to say I'm jealous! Oh hey Haurhi! What's up!" Camille eventually ran out of breath so she quit rambling. The twins sat next to the older girls while Haruhi sat across from them next to Penny.

Alex noticed a handsome dark haired boy with glasses, who was eating alone, a few tables away with a laptop. He stared at the girls and pushed up his glasses. He began typing rapidly and after a few moments a shocked look passed over his features. The strange boy looked at the girls talking to the twins. Hikaru followed Alex's gaze and stuck his tongue out at the boy. The boy walked over to their table and stated, "The club has a meeting after regular hours today, do not forget. Did you hear that Haruhi?"

Everyone at the table looked at the boy.

"Yes, Kyoya-sempi." Haruhi replied as the boy left.

"Don't worry about him, he has issues." The twins assured in perfect unison as they shrugged.

"Anyways, that was some pretty great acting back there, girls." Kaoru said as he shifted eyes from person to person.

Hikaru joined in, "Especially since it was on such short notice! I'm impressed. We taught you well!"

During the rest of lunch the group continued catching up and joking around, oblivious to the fact that everyone in the lunch room stared at them anxiously. As they were walking out Kaoru raised his hand and Camille pointed at him, "Yes Kaoru? What is your question?"

"You and Alex have to go to music room 3 after school today! Please!" Kaoru pleaded and dropped to his knees. Penelope smacked him with a folder and stood up, rubbing his head.

"Hey! No fair! Your stronger than me!" He yelled.

"May I ask why we would go to the music room 3? And by the way Kaoru, you just admitted my 14-year-old sister is stronger than you." Everyone giggled at Alex's comment except Kaoru. Alex glared at the twins, they had an evil smile plastered on their face. Hikaru jumped into the air and yelled, "Nope! It's a surprise!". The three girls looked around suspiciously. They turned towards Haruhi with a questioning expression.

"You don't have to go it's just this really stupi…." Haruhi began to say but his mouth was covered by the twins hands.

"Shhh! You'll ruin it!" they sang together, "And you have to make another scene like this morning! Trust me it'll be funny! Bye you guys, uh I mean girls!" Hikaru dragged Kaoru and Haruhi off as he said that.

"Not such a good idea! Tamaki is quite fond of one of them!" Harhui whispered frantically, shaking his head at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Which will just make it more fun!" The twins replied, their voices faded as they walked away.

"So are we really going?" Alex asked Camille.

"Yes we are! Hey Penny you coming?" Camille asked.

"No I have practice after school but I'll come later, k? I have to go, see you later." Penelope said as she ran to class.

"Before we go we have to change into clothes we were going to wear this morning! OMG I can't wait." Camille said as her and Alex made their way to their next class.

-**Later that day**-

Camille and Alex were following a trail of love notes and lipstick-kissed pictures of a couple of boys they had met earlier down the shadowy corridors of Ouran Academy. The only sound was the thump of their shoes hitting the tiles, echoing throughout the halls.

"Are you ready?" Alex sucked in a deep breath. She glanced at Camille with a nervous look on her face. They had been anticipating this very moment all day.

"It'll be fun, Al! Relax, they aren't going to attack us with lemon juice-covered samurai swords." She paused for a moment and thought about her previous words, "Okay, maybe that happened once, but they promised never again!" The girls giggled and approached tall double doors.

"Hmmm… What do you think they want to make a scene about? We don't even know where we're going! And why do I hear a bunch of giggling and smell strawberry flavored frosting?" Alex's anxiety was messing with her hot-tempered hormones. Cami gave her the 'calm-the-hell-down' look. "Sorry, Cam." Alex mumbled.

"Remember the fair last year when Hayden taught us how to act like Valley Girls? Maybe…" Alex eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically an Cami continued, "On the count of three, brace yourself for an attack! We must be ready for anything! Be on your toes, women!" Camille shouted military-style and Alex saluted.

"One, ready. Two, aim. Three, FIRE!" Alex threw the door open.

"Welcome." A chorus of lovely voices sang as the girls were covered with a blanket of rose petals. The girls looked at the 7 gorgeous boys in their presence. Their gaze rested on their favorite amber-haired twins. Alex nodded at Cami, Cami nodded at Kaoru, Kaoru nodded at Hikaru, and Hikaru nodded at Alex.

"Oh. My. God. Camille, do you like know who that like is?" Alex asked in a nasally voice. The two girls stepped forward a little with each word. The crowd of girls in the background grew silent, staring at the two young ladies who had just entered the doors. The twins inched forward inconspicuously.

"Why its like Hikaru and like Kaoru! How could like I forget after," Camille stifled a giggle, "_last night._" She winked at Hikaru and his heart fluttered, almost audibly. The crowd of on looking fan girls gasped and one or two snorted in annoyance. Honey looked at Mori with a questioning look but Mori just shook his head at Honey.

"Well, I have to like say, it was like quite a homecoming." Alex arrogantly stated. Kyoya looked at the two girls and smirked at the antics of these mysteriously interesting new girls.

"Hey like Al, look at that like cake. It is so totally like small. Unlike something else, if you like know what I mean, hey lil sis?" She smiled a devilish smile and nudged Alex with her elbow. Haruhi's face held a 'This-is-not-gonna-end-well' expression.

"It's like the total like opposite of Kaoru and like Hikaru!" Alex squealed in phony excitement. Tamaki's eyes were wide and his mouth nearly dropped to the floor. All of the fan girls growled and threw death glares at Camille and Alex that would do Kyoya proud.

The Hitachiin brothers embraced their preferred Emerson sister. Alex wrapped her arms around Kaoru and brought his face closer to hers, only an inch apart.

"Come on Camille, lets take a stroll outside…" Hikaru mused as he led a flustered Camille out of the doors.

"Alex I have spent the entire day dreaming of your lips and your touch." Kaoru said seductively while Alex knotted her finger in his hair.

"Then quit like talking and kiss me, you like fool." Alex said as Kaoru pressed his lips to hers and lifted her up and she proceeded to wrap her legs around him. He than pushed her back up against a pillar and started to make out with Alex hardcore-style. The fan girls that were once angry were now shocked; they were not the only ones shocked though, the entire host club was, including Kyoya. Kyoya was not expecting that to happen at all, he looked at Haurhi.

"Go get Hikaru and Miss Camille please, Haruhi." he asked him. Haruhi nodded and ran to get the two. She walked into the hall to find Camille and Hikaru sitting in a corner, eating vanilla cake.

"Umm... I knew you guys were weird, but, really? You're eating cake in a shadowy corner?" Haruhi asked. Camille looked up, a smudge of vanilla frosting on her cheek.

She waved her hand, dismissing Haruhi's question. "What are Kaoru and Alex doing?" she asked, looking between the two boys.

"Well... They are having a make out session while the Host Club stares at them, EXTREMELY confused and freaked out."

"Okay, I guess its time we get this little façade over with before the boss has an aneurysm… But first…" Hikaru smirked and looked at Camille, "Slip your dress sleeve off your shoulder, tease your hair, smudge your makeup, and rub a little bit of frosting in the corners of your mouth." Camille complied and soon realized his plan. She smiled in approval, she taught him well. Hikaru unbuttoned and zipped down his pants a little(not taking them off), he grabed Cami's lipstick and rubbed some on his pants, face, and neck, teased his hair, and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Okay Haruhi here's what you do…." Hikaru started to whisper to Haruhi.

***back in music room 3***

"Kaoru." Alex moaned as she pulled away looking into his eyes. Kaoru was about to say something until the doors opened to reveal Haruhi, Camille, and Hikaru.

Everyone in the room gasped as Hikaru and Camille stepped into the room; they were a complete mess. Haruhi sighed and walked in behind them, joining the other Hosts.

Kyoya turned and threw an apologetic look at the fan girls. " Excuse me ladies, but all Host activities are canceled for today. I am terribly sorry." All of the girls filed out of the room, staring at the new girls and the twins with hearts in their eyes. One last girl squealed as Kyoya slammed the doors shut. Kaoru and Alex were continuing to make out in the corner while Hikaru stood with his arm draped around Camille's shoulders.

"What have you done to these two beautiful princesses! You don't even know them!" Tamaki screamed. He looked at the twins, they just smirked.

"Well, on the contrary, Daddy dearest." Kyoya emphasized the word daddy and pushed up his glasses. Tamaki's face went blank as he looked back at the twins. Hikaru shrugged; Kaoru broke apart from Alex and they walked over to where the others stood.

"Cami-Chan! Why is there frosting all over your mouth and cheek? Is it vanilla? Can I try some!" Honey jumped into Camille's arms, swiped a finger across her cheek, and stuck it in his mouth. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"No Mitsukuni!" Takashi roared, attempting to pry out Honey's finger.

"Ewww… I love you brother, but that's just gross." Kaoru said.

"HONEY-SEMPAI! No! Ew! Don't! Ahhh… gross…" Tamaki flinched away from Honey. Kyoya smirked and Haruhi chuckled.

Honey looked at everyone with a confused expression. "What? It's vanilla frosting, see look." He ran a different finger across Cami's cheek and stuck it into Mori's mouth, everyone shook their heads and groaned, "Ewww."

"Mmm. Vanilla." Mori stated simply.

"Did you eat cake without me, Cami-Chan? Do you have any more?" Everyone shook their heads frantically and made an X with thier arms.

Camille pulled out a piece of cake from behind her back and held it out to Honey, "Well of course, Honey-Sempai!" He grabbed the cake from her.

"What did you think it was you perverts! Me and Cami-bear simply enjoyed a nice slice of cake, thank you very much." Hikaru snapped, directing his speech mainly to Tamaki.

"Al! Cams! Are ya'll in her…" Penny trailed off as Chika led her through the double doors of Music Room 3. Their eyes flashed between Kaoru and Alex (Kaoru's face covered in lipstick and Alex squeezing his hand tightly), Hikaru and Camille(Hikaru was zipping up his pants while Camille flattened her hair with her hands), Mori, Honey, Kyoya, Haurhi(All of them standing dazed and confused), and Tamaki (poking at mushrooms in the emo corner, repeating "They tricked me. I thought Camille loved me.").

"Umm… Honey? What's going on? Hey, no! Get off! Get that stupid cake away!" Honey jumped on Chika's back and waved the cake in Chika's face.

"Pretty Penny!" Kaoru tore away from Alex's grip and knocked Penny to the ground.

"Your so big!" Hikaru yelled, helping his brother hug Penelope to death.

"We've missed you so much!" they cooed in unison.

Chika pulled Penny away from the twins and snarled, "Get off of her you perves!". Tamaki, Mori, and Honey stared in confusion while Kyoya, Alex, Haruhi, and Camille chuckled. Chika stomped out of the room. Tamaki grabbed the twins by the shirt and glared down at them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Would you care to explain what is going on and how you know these beautiful princess." He asked slowly and calmly, gesturing his hand towards the three girls. They blushed softly at their nickname.

"Well, boss, if you would have just calmed dow…" Hikaru received a 'cut-the-bullshit' look from Tamaki, "Ok, ok. They're childhood friends of ours."

"Pretty close ones, wouldn't you say Hikaru?" Kaoru nudged his brother and winked. They tilted their heads back in laughter and launched into story mode.

"As you know our mom is a fashion designer. It just so happens that Mrs. Emerson owns the company Mademoiselle Helaine, ranking second in the world's fashion industry. Mom's company being the first." Hikaru turned towards the girls and smiled at them teasingly; Kaoru snickered at their inside joke. The twins always make fun of them because their mom's company is more popular than Mrs. Emerson's company..

"The first time that Alex, Camille and Penny came to Japan they moved into the Ogawa Estate, which is across from our mansion." Kaoru continued seriously. Everyone had taken a seat on the soft pink, sofas, sipping a cup of commoner's coffee.

"Our mothers were already acquaintances, but when we moved here they became best friends. They decided to make a summer collection together, inspired by Alex, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I. We saw each other nearly everyday after school. The twins, who were 10-years-old, attended Ouran while my sister and I, both 9, were home schooled; Penelope was only 7 at the time." Camille smiled at Hikaru sweetly.

"Usually the twins would come over to our house and hang out while our moms worked; Penny spent her time in the kitchen learning how to cook from our chefs. At first Kaoru and Hikaru were really shy, their mom forced them to talk to Camille and myself. But after a while the twins finally warmed up to us." Alex stated, looking over at Kaoru.

"After a couple of months, we became very close. We knew everything about each other and couldn't stand to be apart. Alex was very hot-tempered and my presence calmed her; we were the perfect pair. She was my first love." Kaoru said longingly, receiving a few surprised gasps. Kyoya shifted in his seat uncomfortably, he felt a little jealous and he didn't know why.

"And Camille was mine." Hikaru snickered and glanced at Camille, then stuck his tongue out at Tamaki. Tamaki growled at Hikaru in disgust.

"I kept him in check." Cami giggled with an evil glint in her eye, "Like my sister, Hikaru also had a little bit of an attitude problem." Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement. Honey stood up and looked between Alex, Cami, and the twins.

"So Kao-chan and Hika-chan had girlfriends?" he asked slowly, letting the information sink in.

"Yeah but not for too long. We moved a few days after our mother's new line came out." A tear trailed down Alex's cheek but she quickly looked away.

"I'll always remember one of our last day's together... It was the fourth of July; Camille and Alex taught us about that American holiday and how it was one of their favorites, so Kaoru and I surprised them by buying tons of fireworks. Don't you remember Kaoru, Shortcake, and Cami-bear?" Hikaru asked in a hushed voice.

"As if it was yesterday…" Kaoru trailed off. They all rested their chin in their hands as they told the hosts.

***Flashback***

_It was 7:00 p.m. and Alex was studying. Suddenly a maid walked inside her room, carrying a covered silver tray._

_"Miss. Alexandria? Master Kaoru has requested to speak to you, he said it's an emergency." She lifted the cover, handed Alex a telephone, and backed out of the room bowing. _

_"Hello, Kaoru. What's wrong?" She asked calmly, but concern glimmered in her forest green eyes._

_"You have to get over here right now!" Kaoru yelled frantically into the speaker._

_"Oh, ok. What is it?" she asked and held her hands up defensively._

_"Wait and you'll see…" He replied with a hint of mischievousness saturated his voice. Alex's heart fluttered uncontrollably as the line went silent._

_"Cami! We have to go over to the twins'!" Alex shouted into the hallway and heard a muffled but excited "Okay.". Camille rushed out of her bedroom and into the hall._

_"What's this about? I thought we were going over to their house in the morning." Camille glanced at Alex with a confused expression._

_"I really don't know… I think they're up to something though." Alex replied. The girls made their way down their driveway and across the street. Camille rang the door bell at the Hitachiin mansion as they both stared up at the huge double doors. One of the Hitachiins' butlers opened a door and ushered them in._

_"The boys are waiting by the back door. They would appreciate it if you would join them." he said, taking the girls bags. "Your belongings will be in the twin's bedroom."_

_Camille and Alex found the boys standing in the back room, leaning against the door to the backyard. _

_"Hey you guys! Let's go outside." Hikaru and Kaoru hooked their arms through the girl's arms and led them out of the door. As they stepped out, a purple, heart-shaped firework lit up the sky. It read 'I love you, Shortcake'. Shortly after another firework shined in the sky. It was a fuchsia and neon green, heart-shaped firework that read 'I love you Cami-bear'._

_"Oh my gosh! Your kidding! Thank you so much!" The girls squealed in unison and threw their arms around their preferred twin. They gave them a quick peck on the cheek as the twins picked them up in their arms and walked towards the Hitachiin's lake-sized pond. _

_The twins sat on a picnic blanket. Alex sat in Kaoru's lap with his arms around her while Camille rested her head on Hikaru's chest, he kissed her hair and looked towards the sky. Fireworks continued to flare in front of the moon. The same butler brought out a battery-powered radio and a picnic basket. He bowed and walked away._

_"This is perfect, Kaoru. Thank you so much." Alex glanced away, tears shining in her eyes, "Promise me you'll never forget me. Ever. Please?" _

_He pulled her chin forward and brought his lips to hers. He leaned back for a moment, staring into her eyes and noticed the newly formed tears. He kissed them away quickly, "Of course I will never forget you. I promise, Angel." _

_Camille looked up into Hikaru's molten gold eyes. She sighed and spoke softly, "I love you, Hikaru. I always have and will. Nothing will ever change that.". He looked down at her and smiled. Her eyelashes brushed her cheek as she blinked away tears and he leaned in to kiss her. They had stolen each other's first kiss. He broke away and she giggled._

_Hikaru laid on his back and pulled her down with him, wrapping his arms around her tightly whispering, "I love you too. Forever and always.". He brushed away a stray piece of her windswept hair as she drifted off to sleep, the song 'Those Sweet Words' by Norah Jones played in the background._

***End Flashback***

Tamaki jumped out of his seat and wrapped his arms around the twins yelling, "Awww! You guys were so sweet back then!"

"Humph. What happened?" Haruhi teased. Everyone laughed except Mori; he grunted in agreement. Haruhi smacked Tamaki and he set the twins down, they ran and hid behind their preferred Emerson sister. Tamaki sat in the emo corner and mumbled, "No one loves me anymore."

"Ha-ha, boss! You can't even take a hit from a girl!" Hikaru and Kaoru mused simultaneously, pointing at Tamaki mockingly. The hosts gasped and turned slowly toward Alex, Camille, and Penny, gauging their reactions. Tamaki stood up and glared at the twins. The twins covered their mouths with their hands and looked at the girls. Cami, Alex, and Penny stood in shock, shifting their eyes from one person to the next; their gaze landed on Haruhi.

"So, uh, Haruhi… You're a girl?" Alex asked timidly. Penny shrugged her shoulders as if she'd known all along.

"Technically speaking, yeah." Haruhi looked around.

"You want to come over for a sleepover? YES? Come on!" Camille exclaimed, dragging Haruhi and her sisters out of the room.

"Bye guys!" Penelope and Camille shouted, waving their arms wildly at the boys. Alex and Haruhi moaned, thinking _'This is going to be a long night'._

"Raise your hand if you have ninja gear." Kyoya smirked, looking at all of the hosts.

"I do pick me! Pick me! I HAVE NINJA GEAR!" Tamaki and Honey waved their arms in the air and twirled around Music room three.

* * *

Jocelyn: There you go!

Paige: Happy 4 of July!

Jocelyn: Review or…..or…

Paige: Or I'll stick Phil on you!


End file.
